In April of 1975, a new clinic opened up at the Kandang Kerbau Hospital in Singapore. Heralded by a newspaper article and by active recruitment of clients, the clinic offered to help newly-wed couples choose the sex of their next child. The clinic recommended that clients follow six steps if they wanted a boy and a different six if they wanted a girl. These steps included proper timing of intercourse relative to ovulation, douching, and sex positions. During the summer of 1976, I propose to collect data to evaluate the success of this clinic--by means of interviews with hospital staff, analysis of clinic records, and follow-up interviews with 250 women (and 50 of their husbands) who attended the sex pre-selection clinic in April, May, or June of 1975. I will be trying to answer the following questions: l. What proportion of those invited to attend the clinic actually did so? 2. What were the sex preferences of clients coming in to the clinic? 3. Of those couples followed up, how many had children since attending the clinic? 4. Of those having children more than 9 months after attending the clinic, how many got their preferred sex? 5. What were some of the consequences of getting the "right" or "wrong" sex--for subsequent contraceptive behavior, for marital adjustment, for interest in sex control, and for parental response to the child in question? This will be a pilot study of the initial effectiveness of a sex control clinic in a large government hospital in Singapore. If there is evidence that the clinic was successful in increasing the chances of couples to influence the sex of their next child, further research will be planned.